The Blog of the Awesome Colorado!
by Hetalia.Power
Summary: Colorado finds his sibling's blogs and decides to pitch in! But who knew the life of a simple mountain state would be so awesome? Watch him try to deal with his crazy little cities and siblings! T for language. And a Flordia reference right off the bat.
1. August 30th 2011

8/30/11

Heya! So the awesome me (The me that is much awesomer that Prussia by far) has decided to create a blog.  
>Since all my siblings have one.<br>Seriously, guys, fill me in on this stuff!

So I had to go to the store today with Utah because she needed to pick up milk and she didn't want to go alone. So I went, and we bumped into Dad… and Florida.  
>Does nobody else find that funny?<br>I do!  
>Seriously!<p>

The other day Spain invited me over, but Romano and I don't get along very well so the second I knocked on the door he started throwing tomatoes at me from his window. So I couldn't hang out with Spain that day.

Atlantis was over visiting Nebraska yesterday, and Estes Park snuck off the see them. She broke her nose because they were trying to plank, and she was too weak to stay on the counter. So now I have to foot the hospital bills. Fort Collins, why weren't you watching your sister? And Denver, what were you doing? I told you to stop going drinking with Juneau and Quebec; it's bad for your health! Seriously. You're under-age, too. You're like, 15, man, knock it off or I'll tell Dad.

So I have to cut this blog short because Dad is calling us over for dinner.

Peace out,  
>Jacob S. Jones,<br>The _awesome_ Colorado

P.S. Utah, give me my iPod back, you're done with it.

P.P.S. I was listening to Pandora the other day and Jizz in my Pants came on. Oh, no, that's not the funny part. Jizz in my Pants came on _when France called_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I won't do many autho's notes on this, but I just wanted to say, Colorado... is awesome XD  
>Seriously, though, he has a massive awesome complex. Like Prussia. Idk why.<p>

Leave your comments in the reviews, but can I ask they be from Countries, cities and states only? I don't think humans would be looking at country blogs (Idk I'm just silly lol) so just... yeah. You can be any country, state or city, though, especially OC's. As long as there wasn't already a comment for them in that chapter.  
>So that's about it. Have fun with this!<p> 


	2. August 31st 2011

8/31/11

More weirdness keeps on going on.

Texas and Oklahoma are suffering from wildfires, and the whole east cost is dealing with Hurricane Irene and even that earthquake. The west coast is doing fine for now, but I'd better not jinx us.

You guys all ok? No one's like, really super injured, are they? Do we need to get dad?

On a less serious note, not long till the regular season ends. You guys pumped for the Rockies to hit Rocktober? 'Cause I sure am!

Oh, and you Dodgers and goin' DOWN this World Series! (You too, Marlins, but you didn't have much of a chance against the awesome us this year.)

I was talking to Nebraska today about planking. I asked, "Why is it so popular in your state?" and Denver suddenly jumped into the conversation and yelled "Because in Nebraska, they don't have anything better to do but plank and eat corn!"

He's grounded.

No computer for 2 weeks.

No TV for 3.

And no going to see Quebec or Juneau again… like EVER.

P.S. Utah, still waiting fro my iPod back!

P.P.S. Hey, Alice, long time no see! You guys still alright up there? Michigan didn't get hit by Irene, right? Oh yeah, might be goin' up there soon, but I'll probably be spending a crap-load of time in Canada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am SO SORRY if Denver offended any Nebraskans XD  
>My friend actually did that. I was telling her about how planking was really popular in Nebraska, and when I said "Idk why" she said exactly what Denver did.<br>Dylan said "Yeah, well it's true!"  
>YOU'RE A NEBRASKAN, YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE! XD<p> 


	3. September 15th 2011

_**Blog Post 9/15/11**_

Whoa! Haven't posted in forever, right? Got some awesome stuff to talk about.

I think… Atlantis might be cheating on Italy. I mean, come on, I'm one of Dad's states; I think I know when people are cheating. It's just… weird. When Germany got upset at the meeting the other day (dad dragged some of us along, it was pretty chill) Atlantis went after him and they didn't come back for like 10 minutes. Has anyone else seen anything goin' on, or is that it? They're good friends, aren't they? I dunno. Weird, right?

Another strange thing. Florida and Romano totally went on a date last weekend. Does this mean dad is doing Romano? That would be sooooo weird. I mean, come on.

Does this mean Spain needs to kill dad?

Does this mean that Romano is our new mother?

Am I the only one with these weird questions?

Now. Nebraska, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

I don't _care _that Estes didn't break her nose this time, stop convincing her to plank! She doesn't need to be planking! It's weird! Stop it!

…Nevada just busted into my room, sprayed like half a can of Axe body spray all over the place, and now I'm choking. I'll be beating my little brother up if anyone wants to text me. Peace out.

P.S. Utah, thanks for my iPod back! :D Yeah, I totally did break into your house and steal it back. Thanks!

P.P.S. WHOA. Michigan, what is this I don't even. I _like_ Canada, man. Why you be hatin' on Canada? By the way, may be bringin' the kids up. They wanna see Plymouth and Detroit.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Oh my gosh no, Colorado and Michigan did _not_ have kids XD He just calls them his kids :I Even though they're probably just his siblings, it's the same reason everyone calls America dad. 'Cause unless America had kids when he was 3… Then they're probably not his _actual_ kids lol


End file.
